Page, Arizona
by CatchingStar
Summary: Grissom e Sara são chamados para resolver um casa fora de Las Vegas. Grissom vê a chance de finalmente estar com ela, mas ele não previa a aparição de um outro homem no meio da viagem. E agora como vai ser?


**Título:** Às vezes, precisamos nos dar uma chance.

**Sinopse:** Grissom e Sara vão resolver um homicidio fora de Las Vegas. Será que finalmente Grissom falará a verdade a sara? E como será que ela vai reagir?

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de csi não me pertencem.

----

Sara e Grissom desceram do táxi, no Hotel "Days Inn And Suites", as três da tarde.

No dia anterior, Grissom havia recebido um telefone no laboratório, onde o policial requisitava dois investigadores, que pudessem ir ate Page, Arizona, para cuidar de uma morte estranha que ocorrera neste hotel. Ele achou que seria uma boa idéia, ir na companhia de Sara.

Entraram no hotel e foram até a recepção. Um homem de mais ou menos 40 anos, se aproximou deles e se apresentou como sendo o gerente do hotel.

- Gerente Eric Benson – disse ele.

- Investigadores Gil Grissom, e Sara Sidle. Muito prazer – falou Grissom..

- Sejam bem-vindos.

- Então, o que aconteceu? Perguntou Grissom.

- Antes, porque não deixam suas bagagens nos quartos, e depois peço ao policial lhes encontra aqui, e contar tudo? Pode ser em quinze minutos? – disse o gerente.

Sara sorriu como quem concordava. Grissom, por outro lado, não gostou nada - queria ir logo ao ponto.

- Quartos 24 e 25 Chris – falou o gerente, para a jovem recepcionista.

Assim que os dois se dirigiram ao segundo andar, o gerente comentou baixinho:

- Esse pessoal de cidade grande está sempre apressado.

- Tem preferência de quarto? Perguntou Grissom chegando no corredor. (O quarto 24 ficava a esquerda, e o 25 a direita).

- Você sabe que para mim tanto faz, Gris.

- Você fica no 24 e eu no 25.

- Perfeito.

- "preferia que ficássemos juntos" pensou grissom.

Sara entrou no quarto, colocou a mala sobre a cama, arrumou as coisas de banheiro, e logo depois já estava de volta ao corredor. Grissom já estava parado, esperando por ela.

Os dois foram até a recepção e encontraram o senhor Benson, ao lado de um policial, de mais ou menos 60 anos, daqueles que pela fisionomia já trabalhava com isso a longa data (cabelo branco, olhar sem brilho, parecia preguiçoso).

- Policial Stuart, estes são o senhor Grissom, e a senhorita Sidle, de Las Vegas – falou o gerente.

- Muito prazer – falou o policial.

- Gostaríamos de saber exatamente onde aconteceu – falou Grissom.

- Claro. Sigam-me – disse o gerente.

Os quatro atravessaram a recepção, o jardim, que ficava na parte de trás do hotel, até chegar à piscina. Havia, como de costume, uma faixa amarela, impossibilitando dos demais hóspedes usarem a piscina.

- "isso não deve ter agradado muita gente!" Pensou Sara olhando em volta. O local era lindo, e a piscina estava num ponto estratégico. Pegava bastante sol.

- O encontramos no fundo da piscina, ao lado desta primeira borda, à sua esquerda – falou o policial.

- E quem era ele? Perguntou Sara.

- Arthur Hofman, 55 anos, executivo de uma empresa de advocacia em Phoenix. Estava passando uma semana aqui, de férias – disse o policial.

- "Férias perfeitas!" Exclamou grissom para si, agachando próximo à beirada da piscina e olhando tudo com atenção, quem sabe encontrava alguma mancha de sangue, na borda.

- Quem o encontrou? Perguntou Sara.

- Fui eu – disse o gerente. Estava dando uma volta, para saber se as coisas estavam em ordem, quando o encontrei na piscina.

- Que horas era?

- Onze e meia.

- E você viu alguém em volta?

- Não. Ninguém.

- Se possível, eu gostaria da lista dos hospedes.

- Pedi a Chris que fizesse a relação. Aqui está – disse ele entregando a folha a Sara.

- Obrigada – disse ela, apreciando a ajuda do gerente.

- Me diga, ele estava hospedado sozinho? Perguntou Sara

- Sim. – respondeu o gerente. Ele se separou da mulher há um ano, e desde então passou a vir sozinho.

- O nome dela é?

- Marie Hofman – falou o policial.

- Teria como ela entrar e passar desapercebida?

- Não.- respondeu Eric. Todo mundo a conhecia.

- Certo. E o corpo foi achado no domingo, imagino. (eles tinham recebido o telefonema na segunda).

- Sim. – respondeu o policial.

A jovem olhou em volta, e se perguntou: porque alguém se daria o trabalho de matá-lo ali? Agradeceu os dois e disse que qualquer coisa conversariam novamente. O policial e o gerente se afastaram, deixando os csi's trabalharem.

Sara viu que certa hora grissom se levantou, foi ate a grade que dividia o jardim e a piscina, e depois voltou.

- Achou alguma coisa?

- A borda está lascada - respondeu Grissom.

- Consistente com uma queda. – falou Sara. Acidental ou não. (grissom concordou com uma aceno).

- Ele, com certeza, não foi atirado de nenhuma janela – comentou Grissom (isso justificava porque ele fora até a grade).

- Quer que peça para esvaziarem a piscina? Perguntou ela.

Grissom nem sequer ouviu o que a jovem havia dito. Continuava observando atentamente a piscina, e pensando. Sara achou melhor não dizer nada. Ao invés de discutir, tirou varias fotos: da piscina, do hotel, da vista - todos os ângulos e lugares. O lugar era muito lindo, e o pôr-do-sol, a deixou fascinada. (o mais legal, é que ela não esperava por aquele espetáculo de cores. Ela se sentiu muito bem!)

- É melhor irmos até o quarto dele – falou grissom, se levantando.

- Está bem – respondeu ela olhando para o horizonte.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Já terminei de bater as fotos.

- Então vamos – disse ele.

Depois que Sara andou, em direção ao hotel, Grissom percebeu porque ela estava olhando para o horizonte, com um sorriso lindo no rosto: o sol agora já estava atrás da montanha. Ele estava tão perdido em pensamentos, que nem percebeu que o sol estava se pondo, bem atrás dele.

O gerente os levou até o quarto 15, onde Arthur Hofman estava se hospedando.

Sara foi até a o banheiro coletar evidências, enquanto Grissom estava olhando a cama, e o criado-mudo. Com uma pinça, Sara coletou fios de cabelo no chão e colocou em um saquinho. Olhou no lixo, para ver se tinha algo importante, mas não achou nada. No chuveiro estava tudo em ordem.

- Nossa vitima era bastante organizada – comentou ela, ao voltar ao quarto, em relação ao pertences achados no banheiro.

- Sim. O quarto foi arrumado? Perguntou grissom ao gerente, que estava parado na porta, observando atentamente ao que os dois faziam.

- Depois do ocorrido não. – respondeu Eric. Mas durante o almoço, naquele dia, sim. Sempre que o hospede vai almoçar, alguém vem para dar uma ordem no quarto.

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha e encarou o gerente: Precisava ter dito tudo isso?! Ele se levantou, foi até o armário e deu uma olhada geral.

- O armário é limpo somente depois que o hóspede deixa o hotel – falou o gerente.

Ficaram mais uns cinco minutos, até que Grissom falou:

- Bom, acho que por agora está bom. Se quiser deixar uma das chaves com a gente, apreciaríamos.

- Está bem – disse o rapaz entregando a chave. Se precisarem de mim, estarei no restaurante – completou. O jantar será servido até as nove.

Quando ele saiu, e foi em direção ao elevador, Grissom comentou:

- Ele já estava me irritando, parado na porta.

- Não sei por que se incomodar, Gris. – falou ela. Até parece que a gente não esta sempre sendo vigiado!

Era fato, que um dos principais argumentos de Grissom, para justificar a não relação com ela, era exatamente este: sempre tinha alguém junto. Mas porque motivo ela teria dito aquilo? Grissom olhou para ela, tentando decifrar: seria aquilo, um comentário verdadeiro, ou uma grande e direta crítica?

Depois que eles guardaram todas as evidências coletadas, Grissom perguntou se ela gostaria de ir jantar com ele. Sara disse que preferia tomar um banho antes de comer, afinal tinham viajado, fez um dia quente...

- Está bem. Nos encontramos em meia hora, quarenta minutos? Perguntou ele, com um sorriso.

- Certo – disse ela sorrindo, e colocando a bolsa no ombro. Te vejo daqui a pouco – completou.

Sara chamou o elevador e foi para o seu quarto. Grissom a acompanhou com um olhar, e depois de trancar o quarto 15, foi até o seu. Realmente era mais elegante jantar com Sara de banho tomado.

Desde que desceu do táxi, e aquele vento gostoso bateu em seu rosto, Sara se sentiu muito bem. Nunca tinha estado naquele lugar antes, mas isso não diminuiu a alegria por estar lá - Tinha alguma coisa no ar, inexplicável até então. Sentira a mesma sensação no pôr-do-sol. E, por mais que gostasse muito de trabalhar, não queria fazer isso o tempo todo.

Tomou um banho relaxante, e depois de colocar uma calça jeans, e uma blusinha vermelha mais chique, foi até o quarto de Grissom e bateu na porta.

- Hei – disse ela assim que ele abriu.

- Para uma moça, você foi rápida – disse ele, abaixando o aro do óculos e olhando-a dos pés a cabeça.

- Devo aceitar isso como um elogio?! – questionou ela, o deixando um pouco atordoado.

- Claro – disse ele, apoiando o óculos na cômoda.

Grissom já estava pronto. Eles desceram até o restaurante e um dos garçons os acompanhou até uma mesa. No hotel havia duas opções: pedir do cardápio, ou se servir no maravilhoso buffet. Sara preferiu dar uma olhadinha na mesa, antes de se decidir. Grissom recusou o cardápio, e foi junto.

- Tem para todos os gostos – comentou Grissom, sem saber o que falar. Sara deu uma risadinha e acenou concordando.

- Acho que uma massa ia bem! Disse ela, depois de dar a volta na mesa.

- Concordo.

Ele pegou um dos pratos da pilha ao lado, e entregou a ela. Sara agradeceu.

Depois de se servirem, moderadamente, voltaram à mesa. Não tiveram muito que conversar, durante o jantar. Grissom não sabia qual assunto tratar com ela, e Sara vira e mexe olhava para o céu através da janela, e se perdia em pensamentos.

- O que esta pensando?

- Em como esse lugar é gostoso, para relaxar.

- Não viemos relaxar!

Por mais que fosse verdade, talvez tivesse sido melhor ele não dizer nada, pois quebrou todo o clima. E ele era muito bom nisso!

- Eu sei Gris. Eu sei. – suspirou ela.

Ele perguntou se gostaria de comer alguma coisa de sobremesa, mas ela recusou. Então os dois deixaram o restaurante e foram cada um para o seu quarto descansar.

Sara ainda estava não estava com sono, então depois de ficar um tempo parada na cama, resolveu dar uma volta. Trancou a porta e ao se virar, sem querer, acabou esbarrou em alguém.

- Ops... – falou o homem.

- Desculpe – disse ela levantando o rosto. Eu deveria ter... – Tentou completar a frase, mas aquele par de olhos castanhos, observando-a, e aquele sorriso, fizeram-na se calar por alguns segundos – Deveria ter olhado.

- Tudo bem – disse o homem. Tenho certeza que não foi de propósito.

Sara sorriu.

- Acredito que não fomos apresentados... Meu nome é Brian.

- Sou Sara. – disse ela, esticando a mão para ele.

- Muito prazer Sara. Primeira vez aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu ela. E a sua?

- Na verdade, não... Venho aqui já faz um tempo. Espero que aproveite a estadia.

- Eu também. Obrigada.

- Bom, se me der licença, eu vou para o meu quarto – disse ele.

- Me desculpe novamente.

Sara já tinha feito besteira, em trombar com ele, e definitivamente não queria fazer outra, ficando na frente, então deu licença, e depois se dirigiu ao elevador. "Respire fundo, Sara!" Pensou ela, rindo sem graça. "Respire fundo!".

No dia seguinte, Sara já estava tomando café, quando grissom apareceu no restaurante e a viu de longe.

- Pensei que fossemos tomar café juntos – disse ele, ao se aproximar.

- Desculpe - disse ela, depois de passar o guardanapo na boca, e voltar ao colo. Eu não sabia. (grissom levantou a sobrancelha) Mas se serve de consolo, comecei a pouco tempo – completou a jovem.

- Está certo.

Ela esperou ele se servir e sentar-se a mesa, para então continuar o café da manhã.

- Dormiu bem? Perguntou ela.

- Sim. A cama era bastante confortável.

- também achei.

- Porque acordou tão cedo?

- Não sei. Acho que o sono acabou. (Como era difícil para ele, deixar de olhar para seus lábios). Depois de falar com o legista, seria bom interrogar os funcionários e eventualmente, alguns hospedes que possam conhecer a vitima – disse ela, mostrando profissionalismo.

Após se deliciarem, Grissom e Sara foram falar com o gerente, para saber onde tinha sido levado o corpo. O senhor Benson, disse o corpo se encontrava no "Banner Health Page Hospital" e disponibilizou um dos motoristas do hotel, para os levarem até lá.

Sem dúvida não seria um hospital com o tipo de equipamento usado em Vegas, mas não era algo assim tão ruim. Sara e Grissom até que acharam o lugar bonitinho. O legista não demorou a atendê-los.

- Gostaríamos de ver o corpo do senhor Arthur Hofman, somos do laboratório criminal em Las Vegas – falou Grissom, mostrando seu crachá.

- Ah sim. Por aqui – falou o médico.

Chegaram à sala onde ficavam os corpos, e o medico abriu uma das gavetas, e puxou-a para fora. Achando curioso, que investigadores de Las Vegas estivessem cuidando do caso, o médico perguntou:

- Não querendo ser rude, nem nada... Na verdade, é só para matar minha curiosidade... Por que chamaram vocês para cuidar do caso? Quer dizer, seria mais fácil alguém de Phoenix, não?

Sara olhou para Grissom, esperando que ele esclarecesse. Já que ela mesma não sabia.

- Eles estavam ocupados – respondeu Grissom secamente. Ele morreu de traumatismo craniano?

- Sim. Uma única pancada atrás da cabeça – respondeu o legista.

- Exame toxicológico?

- vinho, mas nada exagerado. Negativo para drogas.

- Alguém deve tê-lo empurrado! Comentou Sara. (era exatamente isso que Grissom estava pensando – ele sorriu satisfeito).

- Acredito que a vitima praticava tênis, nas horas vagas.

- Baseado...? Questionou Grissom.

- Nos calos nas mãos direita – disse o médico mostrando exatamente o lugar.

- às vezes as pessoas precisam fazer algo para aliviar o estresse. Normal. – falou Sara.

- E o que você faz nessas horas? Perguntou Grissom.

- Eu faço boxe.

Por aquela, Grissom definitivamente não esperava. Sara percebeu a cara de interrogação e disse:

- Estou brincando Gris! Eu corro, para desestressar. "Não acredito que você me levou a sério!" Pensou. "Se bem que acontece, quando a gente não sabe muito bem sobre o outro"

- Ela quase me pegou – disse o médico.

- O que mais pode nos dizer doutor? Perguntou Grissom, ignorando o comentário.

- Nada muito significativo.

- Está certo. Obrigado.

O corpo só poderia ser levado para o laboratório em Vegas, no dia seguinte. Os dois deixaram o hospital e voltaram para o hotel. Durante o percurso, Sara ficou observando a paisagem em silêncio.

- Acho que é melhor interrogarmos os hóspedes, o que acha? Perguntou ele, quebrando o silêncio. (Não era do seu feitio perguntar esse tipo de coisa, ele apenas afirmava)

- Acho que é bom. Já que ele era conhecido por aqui, talvez alguém possa nos dizer mais coisas.

- Exatamente. – disse ele, tentando faze-la sorrir um pouco. (conseguindo um, porém rápido).

Havia muitos hóspedes e funcionários para conversar, então, para não demorar muito, eles resolveram se separar. Sara começou com os rapazes da recepção e Grissom foi falar com as três das moças que limpavam os quartos, no primeiro andar.

Os interrogatórios continuaram até a hora do almoço, quando eles resolveram se encontrar para contar o que tinha descoberto, e eventualmente, comer.

- E aí, alguma coisa? perguntou Grissom, ao encontra-la já sentada em uma mesa.

- Não. Ninguém viu nada de suspeito. – falou Sara. A vitima era uma pessoa bastante agradável com os outros, e aparentemente ninguém teria motivo para matá-lo.

- As pessoas com quem falei também disseram o mesmo.

- Segundo um dos rapazes da recepção, a maioria das pessoas hospedadas são freqüentadoras, com exceção de cinco.

- Quais?

- Sofia Delgado, que está no quarto 10; Francesco Gonzáles, quarto 14; Anabelle Smith, quarto 22; Jean Cortez e Cecile Simms , quarto 23;

- Certo. E como sabemos quem são eles?

- Verifiquei no computador da recepção e achei fotos. Quando você faz a reserva de quarto, eles pedem uma foto, para guardar no banco de dados – ela entregou uma pasta a ele

- Muito interessante – falou Grissom folheando-a. Eficiente também.

- No nosso caso, eles disseram que não seria necessário.

- Ah sim.

Dito tudo sobre os primeiros interrogatórios, eles foram se servir. Sara ficou mais na parte de saladas e tortas, enquanto ele ficou nas massas. Ao final, selecionaram dentre as fotos os que iriam interrogar.

Jean Cortez era um jovem de 24 anos, que tinha se formado em Educação Física e estava passando o feriado com sua noiva, Cecile Simms, uma jovem dois anos mais velha que ele, morena, alta, e que dava aula de literatura num colégio em Los Angeles.

- Vocês nunca tinha vindo aqui antes? Perguntou Sara.

- Não – respondeu a jovem. Jean viu umas fotos sobre este lugar, e nós achamos que seria uma boa idéia.

- Entendo. Vocês conheciam esse homem? – Sara mostrou uma foto de Arthur Hofman.

- Não... Desculpe – disse o rapaz.

- Viram algo de estranho?

O casal negou.

Naquele momento, Brian passou por eles, e a jovem não pode deixar de acompanha-lo com o olhar. Ele era uma graça.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada – disse ela..

O casal entrou novamente no hotel, e Sara foi falar com uma moça, de 45 anos, solteira, que estava tomando sol no jardim.

- Com licença, eu investigadora o ocorrido e gostaria de saber se poderia lhe fazer umas perguntas?

- Está bem. Mas não sei no que posso te ajudar, nunca o vi antes.

- Entendo. O que estava fazendo no domingo a noite?

- Você acha que eu o matei?! Exclamou ela.

- Desculpe, mas eu preciso perguntar. Onde estava?

- Vi um pouco de tv e depois fui jogar cartas com umas senhoras.

- Certo. Do seu quarto, dá para ver a piscina, não é?

- sim.

- Por acaso viu alguma coisa estranha? A vitima brigando com alguém?

- Não. Não vi.

- "Quem sabe Grissom descobriu alguma coisa" pensou ela. Obrigada. – disse, se levantando do banco e indo procurá-lo.

Sara estava indo a procura de Grissom, quando encontrou novamente com Brian, e dessa vez pode cumprimenta-lo.

- Oi Brian.

- Olá Sara, como está?

- Bem e você?

- também.

- Será que podemos conversar por uns minutos? Perguntou ela.

- Mas é claro – respondeu ele com um grande sorriso. Sobre o que é?

- O incidente no domingo à noite.

- Ah sim. É esse o motivo de você estar aqui, não é?

- Sim. Sou investigadora criminal.

- Uma profissão um tanto interessante.

- às vezes é sim – respondeu Sara. - Você viu alguma coisa de diferente, naquela noite? Uma discussão, ou uma briga maior? Perguntou ela tentando ser objetiva, e não se deixar derrubar por aquele sorriso.

- Desculpe, mas não. – respondeu ele. Tinha acabado de voltar de um grande passeio, e resolvi me recolher por volta das nove e meia. Não vi nem ouvi mais nada, depois disso.

- Entendo. Conhecia a vítima?

- Já o vi no hotel, na ultima vez que estivesse aqui, mas não conversamos.

- Certo.

- Você provavelmente vai achar estranho o que vou dizer, mas você não queria estar fazendo todas essas perguntas, não é?

- Porque diz isso?

- Sua expressão. Quando conversava com o casal, agora comigo... Não parece estar contente.

- Num lugar como este... Eu não queria mesmo ter que trabalhar – confessou ela.

- Muito lindo, não é?

- Sim, sem dúvida. Mas, o que posso fazer?! Fui chamada para resolver o caso.

- Verdade. Mas você pode fazer as duas coisas: trabalhar e aproveitar. Como eu faço.

- Você está aqui a trabalho? Questionou Sara curiosa.

- Sim. Sou historiador e geógrafo. Vim aqui estudar áreas com acidentes geográficos, em especial a formação de cânions.

- Nossa, que legal! – disse Sara sorrindo.

- Por isso cheguei tão cansado no domingo – disse ele.

- Ah sim.

Grissom se aproximou dos dois e disse, olhando para Sara:

- Eu estava procurando por você.

- Grissom, este é Brian, está hospedado no quarto 28 – falou Sara.

- Como sabe?! Questionou Brian.

- Eu precisei investigar – disse sara, um pouco envergonhada.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? perguntou grissom.

- Sobre o caso, ainda nada. – respondeu ela olhando para Brian. - Ninguém com quem eu falei teve contato com a vitima – Continuou ela, agora olhando para Grissom.

- Talvez a nossa próxima hóspede possa nos dar algumas informações.

- Ok – respondeu ela.

Grissom havia conversado com o senhor Gonzáles e a senhorita Delgado, e descobriu que a vitima havia sido vista com uma jovem, na hora do almoço e durante uma caminhada pelos arredores da região. Segundo a senhorita, pareciam se conhecer a um certo tempo. Pela descrição que a moça deu, parecia ser Anabelle Smith.

- Venha! vamos interrogá-la junto.

- Esta bem.

Brian percebeu que aquele era o chefe de Sara. A forma seca, e autoritária, com que falou com a jovem, não podia ser outra coisa.

Anabelle Smith estava em seu quarto, quando os dois foram lhe falar. Parecia estar arrumando as malas.

- Olá. Meu nome é Gil Grissom e está é Sara Sidle, somos investigadores – disse Grissom quando a jovem abriu a porta.

- Eu sei. Podem entrar.

- Com licença – disse Sara.

- Achei que vocês fossem querer falar comigo...

- Conhecia a vitima? Perguntou grissom.

- Sim. Trabalhamos juntos.

- No escritório de advocacia em Phoenix? – falou sara.

- Sim.

- Vocês vieram juntos? Perguntou ela

- Não.

- Sabe de alguém que poderia querer vê-lo morto? Questionou Grissom.

- Ele era uma ótima pessoa, e um excelente advogado – disse a moça com os olhos mareados. Prendeu todo o tipo de gente. Não saberia dizer quem em particular, poderia fazer isso, mas não me surpreenderia se tivesse sido algum deles.

- Onde estava na noite de domingo? Questionou sara.

- Fazendo hidromassagem.

- Vejo que esta fazendo as malas - falou sara.

- sim. Tenho que arrumar tudo no escritório e depois, tenho que voltar a trabalhar.

- Sinto muito, mas você terá que ficar por aqui, até o final das investigações.

- Mas eu não posso! – exclamou anabelle.

- Infelizmente ninguém do hotel poderá ir embora, antes disso tudo acabar – falou Grissom. É o procedimento.

- Mas... Mas...

- Desculpe – disse Grissom, com a mesma cara de sério de antes. Nós vamos precisar da lista dos clientes que o senhor Hofman trabalhou, ou estava trabalhando.

- Está bem. Vou pedir para enviarem por fax, a lista e o assunto, já que eu mesma não poderei ir buscar para vocês.

A cara de desolada da mulher, não mexeu com nenhum dos csi's. Como grissom havia dito "é o procedimento".

- Você conhecia a ex-mulher do senhor Hofman? Perguntou Sara.

- Sim. De vez em quando jantávamos juntos.

- Ela poderia querer fazer mal ao ex-marido?

- Não! Exclamou Anabelle achando aquilo um absurdo. Ela jamais faria isso, moça.

- Obrigado pelas informações – falou Grissom.

- Esta bem – disse Anabelle.

- Sinto muito pela sua perda – disse Sara, quando saia do quarto. - Porque ela não nos procurou, para dizer que o conhecia? Perguntou ela a grissom.

- Provavelmente pois ela seria uma das primeiras suspeitas. Como ainda é!

- Acha mesmo que ela o mataria?!

- Talvez. Só saberemos, com certeza, depois que o corpo chegar em Vegas.

- E agora?

- Eu vou ligar para o laboratório, para saber como estão as coisas por lá. Acho que de interrogatórios já está bom por hoje. Nos encontramos para jantar?

- Claro.

Ela aproveitou enquanto ele telefonava, para tomar um bom banho e descansar um pouco, em seu quarto. Ao sair do banho já vestida, olhou para a lua, através da janela, lembrou-se da frase de Brian: "você não queria estar fazendo todas essas perguntas". Ela não tinha falado nada, e ele logo percebeu, sem fazer esforços. Totalmente diferente de Grissom. Porque ela estaria comparando os dois?

Alguém bateu na porta. Sara achou que fosse ser Grissom, querendo falar mais alguma coisa sobre o caso. Ele falava muito sobre trabalho! Mas, desta vez, ela estava enganada.

- Desculpe incomodá-la – disse brian.

- Imagina. Pode entrar. (ele assim fez). A que devo a visita?

- Queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- O que quiser.

- Gostaria de ir num passeio comigo amanhã?

Sara olhou para ele, e inicialmente não soube o que dizer.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso – disse ela um pouco desolada.

- Vamos, você vai gostar e depois você se entende com seu chefe.

- Como assim?

- Esta indecisa pois não sabe como ele vai reagir.

Sara ficou pasma.

- Como você consegue perceber todas essas coisas? Perguntou ela. (Ele achou graça da cara dela: meiga e engraçada!)

- Eu me preocupo com os detalhes – respondeu ele. E sei um pouco, não tudo, mas um pouco, sobre mulheres.

- Com certeza sabe! Exclamou ela baixinho. "Porque eu sinto que preciso aceitar?"

- Bom, a proposta foi feita. Pode pensar sobre isso e amanhã você me diz o que resolveu, está bem?

- Esta bem – disse ela mexendo levemente a cabeça.

Ele apertou um dos olhos, encarando-a desconfiado. Percebeu que ela queria dizer alguma coisa e ficou parado esperando. Aquele olhar deixou Sara fascinada e por algum motivo, não pode se segurar.

- Confesso estranhar o seu convite – disse, finalmente.

- Porque?

- Até ontem você não me conhecia e agora já quer passear?

- Você disse que nunca veio aqui, e eu posso te mostrar um lugar legal. Além do mais, não vejo problema de querer a companhia de alguém. Você vê?

- Não. Não vejo – riu ela.

- Não se preocupe Sara, você vai apreciar o passeio.

Brian foi embora, deixando uma Sara totalmente vermelha, feito tomate, e imóvel. Ela mal o conhece e já esta desse jeito, sem saber dizer um simples "sim" ou "não". Antes de descer e se encontrar com Grissom, pegou o casaco no armário, vestiu, fechou todo o quarto e desceu. Quando chegou no saguão, ele já estava lá, vestido com terno preto.

- Oi gris. Espero que não tenha feito você esperar muito.

- Não fez.

- Você está muito elegante de terno – disse ela.

Grissom sorriu contente e pensou "quis ficar elegante para você".

Eles entram no restaurante e se dirigiram a mesma mesa, da noite anterior. Ele puxou a cadeira para ela sentar, e depois se sentou.

- Obrigada – disse ela. Me diga, quanto tempo acha que ficaremos aqui?

- Não sei, porque?

- Só curiosidade... – Sara colocou o guardanapo no colo, e ficou olhando fixamente para a mesa. Como foi no telefonema?

- Falei com Nick, e ele disse que estava tudo sob controle. Catherine e Warrick estavam indo resolver um caso, naquela hora. Gostaria de tomar um vinho, hoje?

- Acho que sim

- Depois de tanto trabalho, merecemos algo gostoso – disse ele, fazendo sinal para um dos garçons.

Ela ficou impressionada. O jantar foi muito diferente, pois eles não falaram sobre trabalho, e sim sobre literatura: autores consagrados, livros interessantes, etc. Não era muito comum esse tipo de jantar com Grissom.

De longe, Brian ficou olhando para os dois, e prestando atenção no jeito como grissom a tratava. A pesar da rigidez de outrora, ele realmente estava tentando agrada-la, e Sara parecia apreciar os gestos. Ao final, Grissom, não querendo forçar a barra com ela, se despediu e combinou de se encontrarem na parte da manhã. Brian observou atentamente a cara de decepção de sara, quando ele saiu.

Ao invés de ir se deitar, Sara resolver ir até a piscina. Ultrapassou a faixa amarela, e deitou em uma das cadeiras de plástico, com encosto.

- Você não deveria ficar aí sozinha – falou brian, chegando poucos minutos depois.

Sara não o vira, vindo em sua direção, e levou um susto.

- Desculpe – disse ele, sentando em uma cadeira ao lado.

- Tudo bem – disse ela.

- O que faz aqui? Perguntou ele.

- Vim apreciar as estrelas.

- Daqui dá para ver muitas delas e quase nunca o céu fica encoberto.

- Em Vegas, quase nunca dá para parar e observar as estrelas dessa forma.

- É mesmo.

- Você sabe de onde eu venho... mas eu não sei de onde você vem – falou Sara olhando para ele.

- Nasci em Nova York. Mas atualmente moro em Las Vegas.

- E você gosta?

- Sim. Mas preciso, de vez em quando, dar umas escapadas, senão não agüento toda aquela pressão.

- No meu trabalho, quase não tenho tempo para pensar em viajar. Falou Sara. Ainda mais em fazer uma!

- Você me parece ser uma pessoa que trabalha de mais, naturalmente. Quando fala que não tem tempo para relaxar, é porque de um lado, você não quer esse tempo.

- Você daria um ótimo psicólogo!

- Desculpe. Eu não deveria ter dito isso – falou ele, um pouco constrangido.

- Não se preocupe – disse ela, olhando a olhar as estrelas. Você tem razão!

Brian, deitou na cadeira e os dois ficaram parados, em silêncio, observando-as.

"Se fosse grissom, ele agora estaria me dando o diagnóstico, da vida e morte, das estrelas" pensou Sara. "Que bom que não é. pois nesse momento, eu só quero olhar"

O vento foi ficando cada vez mais gelado, e Sara viu que não agüentaria ficar lá por mais tempo. E brian não tinha nem como lhe emprestar um casaco, pois estava sem.

- Bom, acho que vou indo...– disse ela. Boa noite, Brian

- Boa noite, Sara.

- Uma coisinha só: Eu aceito sua proposta, mas acho que você já sabia disso, não é? – falou ela, com um grande sorriso. A jovem virou as costas e foi embora, fechando bem os braços e se encolhendo, para sentir menos frio.

- Ele definitivamente não merece ficar com a Sara – falou Brian. Assim como as estrelas, a luz de Sara está lentamente se apagando... E só há um final para isso: a morte.

No dia seguinte, Sara acordou contente, tomou um banho gostoso, colocou uma blusa mais bonita e deixou o quarto. Encontrou com Grissom no corredor do segundo andar, e ele não pôde deixar de notar a alegria dela.

- Pelo visto teve uma noite boa – comentou ele.

- Tive sim – respondeu ela.

- Acho que devemos dar uma olhadinha novamente no quarto em que Arthur Hofman estava hospedado.

- Vamos, então.

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha, estranhando a resposta alegre, desde que chegaram a jovem não tinha respondido naquele tom. Sara foi então chamar para o elevador; nem mesmo viu que ele havia levantado a sobrancelha, algo que sempre apreciou nele.

Entraram no quarto, Sara logo arrumou na mesa o laptop e os quites de evidências que grissom sempre trazia, quando iam trabalhar fora do laboratório. Em seguida, procurou por impressões digitais nas maçanetas da porta (tanto do quarto, como do banheiro). Grissom olhou mais atentamente na cama, desarrumando os lençóis. Apagou a luz por alguns momentos, e tentou procurar por algum resquício de sêmen no lençol de baixo. Mas não achou nada. Acendeu novamente a luz, e continuou olhando em volta.

- Duas impressões digitais na maçaneta do banheiro, e duas na porta de entrada – falou Sara.

- Uma da vítima e a outra?

- Da moça que arruma os quartos, e de Anabelle Smith.

- Onde estava a da jovem? Perguntou grissom

- No banheiro.

- Acho que devemos conversar mais uma vez com a senhorita Smith.

Sara usou o telefone do quarto, para ligar para senhorita Smith, mas ninguém atendeu. Ela então, ligou para a recepcionista. Chris disse que a moça saíra na parte da manhã, para um passeio, e ainda não voltara. "Obrigada" disse Sara desligando o telefone. Grissom olhou para ela, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Ela não está no hotel – falou Sara. Deve chegar a tarde

- Então, teremos que esperar.

Continuaram trabalhando no quarto da vitima, até terminarem de cobrir todos os cantos. Em seguida, interrogaram mais alguns hospedes, que não estavam no dia anterior, e depois, decidiram ir almoçar. Sara não tinha tomado um grande café da manhã, e quando deu meio dia, ela já estava com fome.

Apesar da saída de Anabelle, atrasar um pouco as investigações, Sara, de certa forma, ficou contente, pois poderia fazer o passeio com Brian, e ainda voltar a tarde, para conversar com a moça.

Quando eles saíram do restaurante, e foram em direção ao elevador, Grissom perguntou:

- O que vai fazer?

- Descansar um pouco, eu acho – respondeu ela. E você?

- Estava pensando em ler. trouxe algumas revistas comigo: Scientific American. – disse ele

- Não sabia que você comprava revistas para viagens. – comentou Sara.

- Eu coleciono essa revista – explicou. Desta vez resolvi trazer algumas, que ainda não li. É bem interessante.

- A revista é bem escrita.

- Algumas coisas, sim. Se quiser, eu posso te emprestar alguma. Disse ele.

Sara ficou surpresa com o que ouviu, mas disse que não precisava. Agradeceu o gesto, mas disse que não estava querendo ler nada.

- Tudo bem – disse ele.

Ela sabia que tinha sido um passo e tanto para ele, agir daquela forma: o que significava que ele estava ficando um pouco mais humano. Ela ficou contente por isso, mas estava um pouco ansiosa em relação ao passeio com Brian, e não conseguiria se concentrar realmente no que estaria lendo.

Entrou no quarto, e ligou a televisão, para se distrair. Com certeza não precisava colocar tanta atenção assim nela. Enquanto isso, em seu quarto, grissom pegou a revista e sentou-se na cama para lê-la.

Certo momento, Sara estava olhando pela janela, quando alguém bateu na porta. A jovem desligou a televisão, e abriu:

- Oi Sara.

- Olá Brian.

- Está pronta?

- Aonde vamos? Perguntou ela curiosa.

- Digamos que eu conheci um lugar muito bonito, e acho que você vai gostar

- Não pode me dar mais detalhes?

- Infelizmente não – disse ele. Apenas confie em mim, Sara.

Por incrível que pareça: ela confiava.

Sara pegou os óculos escuros, sua bolsa e os dois desceram.

- Vou deixar um aviso, na recepção, caso grissom pergunte por mim. volto já – disse ela se dirigindo ate o balcão principal.

Brian já a esperava do lado de fora, ao lado de um carro.

- Vamos fazer uma parte de carro, e a outra a pé – disse ele, abrindo a porta do passageiro.

- Você está misterioso demais – disse ela entrando. Como sei que você não vai me raptar ou pior? perguntou brincando.

- Eu vou te raptar, por algumas horas, pelo menos – disse ele. mas não se preocupe, você vai ser trazida de volta.

Durante o percurso, eles conversaram sobre varias coisas: musicas favoritas, hobby's, filmes mais assistidos, etc. Brian perguntou sobre questão de família e Sara ficou calada. Não tinha como ele saber que sua mãe era alcoólatra, e matara seu pai, quando ela criança.

- O que foi? Perguntou ele, percebendo que ela ficara desconfortável.

- Não é um assunto que eu gosto de falar...

- Está bem. Não vou força-la.

- Mas me fale da sua – disse ela.

Ele contou que era o irmão do meio, eram três homens, apenas o mais novo, de 23 anos morava com seus pais, ainda. A diferença entre ele e o mais novo, é de 17 anos, e do mais velho, 4. Sara voltou a sorrir, conforme ele contava. Ele gostava de conversar e era muito bom de papo.

Brian estacionou o carro na "State Route 98" (rota 98 do estado) e pediu a sara que esperasse um momento. Enquanto ele foi até uma casa, falar com dois rapazes, Sara desceu do carro e ficou apreciando a bela paisagem.

- Robert vai nos acompanhar – disse Brian ao se aproximar. São as normas.

- Está bem.

- Acredito que a senhorita vai apreciar bastante – falou Robert.

- Você já conhece bem aqui? Perguntou ela a Brian.

- Sim.

O rapaz foi caminhando na frente, e Brian pegando na mão de Sara, foi logo atrás. A jovem ficou vermelha quando suas mãos se apertaram, e quando se deu conta, estava sendo literalmente puxada. "Vamos lá Sara, não precisa tanto!" pensou ela.

Conforme iam chegando mais perto do local, o sorriso de sara aumentava, e ele não passou desapercebido por Brian. A paisagem era de rocha e areia, formando diversos desenhos, e com diversas cores.

- Muito bonito – disse ela.

- Sim, mas você ainda não viu a melhor parte - falou Brian.

Caminharam mais um pouco, até chegar numa das fendas na rocha, que permitia a entrada dos turistas para olha-la por dentro. Brian fez questão que Sara entrasse primeiro. Sem saber bem onde ia pisar, Sara foi andando calmamente.

- Meu Deus! Disse ela, ao ver o desenho de cores, nas paredes, em todo a sua volta.

- Muito lindo não é?

- Com certeza. Mas como... - falou ela, olhando para Brian, que vinha logo atrás.

- Bom, a maior parte dos cânions originam-se por um longo, porém lento processo de erosão, causado pela água. Não é toda rocha que se desgasta com a água. – disse ele. (Sara o ouvia atentamente). - Elas resistiram ao processo de erosão e a água, eventualmente, continuou seguindo o seu curso, resultando nessa maravilha – continuou ele.

- Impressionante quão forte é a natureza – falou ela.

- Em muitos os sentidos – disse ele, não tirando os olhos dela. Vê-la daquela forma, com os olhos brilhando, todas as barreiras internas abaixadas, e estando a poucos metros de distância dela, fez com que Brian sentisse uma vontade enorme de beija-la.

- O que foi? Perguntou ela, estranhando o jeito como ele a olhava

Sem dizer nada, Brian se aproximou e a beijou.

Sara foi pega totalmente de surpresa. Olhou para ele como quem não estava entendendo o que tinha acontecido, mas ele simplesmente a beijou novamente. E desta vez, ela retribui.

Quando pararam, Sara abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada. Não esperava por essa, mesmo tendo apreciado bastante.

- Desculpe... eu não pude evitar... – disse ele.

- Tudo bem – disse ela. Eu... Eu gostei.

- Fico contente, porque eu também.

- Você já tinha tudo isso planejado? Perguntou ela.

- O beijo?

- "o que mais poderia ser?" se perguntou ela.

- Não posso negar que você é muito atraente... Simpática, meiga... (Sara riu envergonhada). Não entendo como você pode estar sozinha.

Fazia muito tempo que ela não ouvia alguém falar assim, e muito menos beija-la. Sara estava numa constante espera, de que Grissom dissesse exatamente aquelas palavras. Mas de uns tempos para cá, algo lá no fundo, dizia que esse dia nunca chegaria. Isso a entristecia.

Sara continuou andando pelo vale, até sair do outro lado. Brian e Robert, vieram atrás.

Fizeram o caminho de volta até o carro, e Brian agradeceu ao rapaz, por tê-los acompanhado. Como Brian estava fazendo um estudo sobre o local, a universidade de Cambridge, estava bancando toda a pesquisa, não foi necessário pagar pelo passeio.

Eles entraram no carro, e dirigiram de volta ao hotel.

- Você não merece esperar por ele – falou Brian.

- Por quem?

- Grissom. (sara ficou em silêncio) Há quanto tempo vocês trabalham juntos?

- Seis anos.

- Ah sim... é muito tempo.

- Mas porque esta falando isso? perguntou Sara.

- Eu sei que você gosta dele, mas eu também sei, que se ele quisesse algo com você, não teria deixado passar seis anos.

- Não é assim tão simples! Exclamou Sara, não gostando muito da intromissão.

- Ele é seu chefe, eu sei. Mas mesmo assim... Quando a gente ama, faz de tudo para ficar junto com o outro.

- Olhe, eu gostei do passeio... Mas mesmo assim, você não pode simplesmente dizer para eu desistir de algo, que sempre foi muito forte e importante para mim.

- Sei que ultrapassei o limite, mas você precisa saber de tudo isso, para voltar a viver.

- Eu tenho uma vida! Exclamou Sara.

- Uma vida alegre! Não uma vida onde você trabalha, só para ele te olhar de outra forma.

Sara não tinha mais o que dizer, e agora não conseguia mais olhar para a cara dele. Ficava com a cabeça virada para o outro lado, olhando através da paisagem.

- Se ele, eventualmente, mostrar que gosta de você – continuou Brian. Nunca vai ser do jeito que você quer. O que ele sente por você, não chega nem a metade, do que você sente e merece.

- Não quero falar mais sobre isso! esbravejou ela.

- Ok.

Ele tinha razão! E sara sabia disso. Mas como ouvir todas aquelas verdades, nuas e cruas, de alguém que ela mal conhecia, sem ficar revoltada?

- Obrigada pelo passeio – disse Sara descendo do carro e nem olhando para trás.

Grissom a viu chegar, e foi na sua direção, com uma fisionomia nada agradável.

- Onde você estava? Indagou ele.

- Fui dar um passeio.

- Não estamos aqui para passear, e sim para trabalhar!

- Não comprometeu em nada, nosso trabalho.– respondeu Sara.

Ele viu Brian saindo do mesmo carro que a jovem saíra, e não gostou nem um pouco.

- Ela não estava aqui Gris. E ao invés de ficar parada, fazendo nada, eu fui caminhar – completou Sara.

- Para sua informação, a senhorita Smith voltou faz uma hora! – disse ele. E eu fiquei feito louco atrás de você.

- Eu deixe um recado, caso você me procurasse.

- Uma verdadeira profissional não teria nem sequer pensando em sair.

- Por causa de uma única vez, que eu não fiz exatamente o que queria, você esta me dizendo que eu não sou profissional?! Depois de ficar disponível para você, 24 horas, 365 dias por ano, desde que vim trabalhar no laboratório?! Desde quando isso é justo, Grissom?

O csi ficou totalmente perplexo. Não esperava que a jovem respondesse, em nenhum momento; e muito menos daquela forma agressiva. Aquele passeio mexeu muito com ela, em muitos sentidos.

A pesar de ter falado, nada mais do que a verdade à Grissom, Sara ficou mal. Deveria ter dito tudo aquilo em outro lugar, em outro momento.

- Olha, acho que é melhor nós irmos falar com a senhorita Smith – falou Sara andando em direção ao saguão.

Grissom balançou a cabeça concordando, ainda perplexo, e a seguiu.

Sara bateu na porta do quarto, e a senhorita Smith abriu.

- Nós precisamos falar com você – falou ela.

- De novo?! Exclamou Anabelle. (sara balançou a cabeça, dizendo que sim) Está bem, entrem...- falou a moça, com um tom de voz nada agradável. Não era agradável para nenhum dos três, ter que falar sobre aquilo.

- Qual a sua relação com o senhor Hofman? Perguntou Sara.

- Somos amigos... E trabalhamos no mesmo prédio – respondeu ela.

- Porque você veio até aqui?! Perguntou grissom.

- Como assim?!

- Você sabia que ele vinha para cá, e por isso, resolveu vir junto – falou Sara. Achou que agora que ele estava divorciado, teria alguma chance com ele, não é?!

- Do que estão falando?!

- Encontramos impressões digitais suas, no quarto do senhor Hofman – explicou Grissom. Como nos explicar, a sua impressão digital, no banheiro do senhor Hofman?

- Porque eu estive lá. Nós tínhamos acabado de fazer um passeio...

- E porque ele não acompanhou a senhorita, até o seu quarto?! Questionou Sara. Porque ele pediria para você ir até o quarto dele?!

Anabelle sentou-se na beira da cama e depois de tomar coragem, disse:

- Está bem. Está bem. Eu vim aqui porque sabia que ele estaria.

- E tentou ter algo com ele! Disse Sara.

- Sim. Eu sempre o amei. Mas ele nunca me olhou como eu queria. Ele sempre pôde contar comigo para tudo, mas mesmo eu mostrando claramente o quanto gostava dele, ele nunca deu bola.

Grissom e Sara se entreolharam, a história deles era bastante parecida com a dos csi's.

- E o que você fez? – falou Sara.

- Fui até o quarto dele para conversamos. Quem sabe conseguia fazê-lo perceber... Foi assim que a minha impressão digital apareceu lá... Mas mesmo assim, ele não quis.

- Eu quero – disse Grissom para si.

- E porque não nos disse isso antes?! Perguntou Sara.

- De que adiantaria? Arthur está morto.

- Para descobrir quem teria motivos para matá-lo, precisamos saber de tudo – falou grissom, achando a pergunta totalmente idiota.

- Deixe-me adivinha: ele disse não, e você ficou realmente nervosa.

- Triste sim. nervosa, não! Vocês acham que eu fiz isso? Perguntou Anabelle - Eu o amava!

Os csi's sabiam que mesmo amando a vitima, muita gente era capaz de matar por causa de uma grande decepção. O trabalho mostrara isso em muitos momentos. Neste caso, eles estavam divididos: enquanto Sara achava que eles podiam ter discutido naquela noite, e Arthur Hofman acabou morto, Grissom não estava muito convencido disso. Anabelle Smith estava sendo bastante convincente.

- Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas – disse Grissom, assim que entraram no elevador.

- Sobre o que? Perguntou ela.

- Sobre o que aconteceu no saguão.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse ela, quando a porta do elevador se abriu, no segundo andar. – Se não se importar... Nos vemos amanhã.

Sara entrou no quarto, e fechou a porta. Grissom ficou por alguns minutos parado, em frente à porta dela, e depois foi para o seu quarto. Ele deitou na cama, com a mão atrás da cabeça, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Quando deixou o quarto naquela tarde, Grissom queria muito estar ao lado dela. Sentia que naquele lugar, poderia se aproximar mais dela e quem sabe dizer o que realmente sente. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa, quando não a encontrou em lugar nenhum do hotel.

Vê-la chegando depois, com Brian, o deixou realmente enciumado e a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça, era fazê-la se arrepender de tê-lo deixado sozinho. Porém, aconteceu exatamente o contrário - ela não se importou!

- Porque você agiu assim, Sara?! Se perguntou ele. Porque foi tão fria?

Ele não conseguia encontrar a resposta.

No quarto da frente, para relaxar, Sara resolveu tomar um banho. Encheu a banheira com água bem quente, entrou, deitou-se confortavelmente e fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar em nada. Porém uma das frases de Brian, veio a sua mente: "_Se ele quisesse algo com você, não teria deixado passar seis anos". _

A frase ficou latejando durante minutos.

Por mais que ela tentasse negar, ou até mesmo "espernear", por mais doloroso que fosse, aquilo era real! Sara começou a chorar e soluçar. Ela nunca amara alguém como grissom, mesmo com todos os grandes defeitos.

Brian se aproximou, sem que ela quisesse ou procurasse, e a pesar dela estar se enganando, com falsas esperanças, até mentiras, ele parecia disposto a fazê-la sorrir, querer curtir a vida, explorá-la, em todos os sentidos.

A água da banheira foi esfriando com o tempo, até que Sara percebeu que era hora de sair. Ela tirou a tampa do ralo, para a água escorrer, pegou a toalha, que havia colocado de lado, se enrolou, e se olhou no espelho. "_Você não merece ficar esperando por ele_", disse a voz de brian, dentro da cabeça da jovem.

- Ele tem razão – disse ela. Não posso parar de viver, por causa de uma pessoa que não vai me dar, nem metade, do que eu espero. Mesmo que venha a dizer que me ama: seriam palavras jogadas ao vento. (novamente lagrimas escorreram pelo sua face)

Percebendo que não havia comido nada, desde a hora do almoço, Sara ligou para a recepção e pediu que a moça transferisse a ligação para a cozinha. Pediu uma torta com saladas, e perguntou se tudo bem entregarem no quarto. A moça do outro lado da linha, disse que levaria em minutos.

- Obrigada – disse Sara.

Sara colocou o travesseiro nas costas e ficou pensando. Porque brian estaria fazendo tudo isso? Seria pelo seu jeito charmoso, natural, com todas? Ou teria um interesse real por ela? Se não tivesse, porque teria proporcionado um momento tão gostoso, que resultou num beijo intenso e verdadeiro? Ele realmente a deixa desconcertada.

A moça que veio trazer a comida bateu na porta e Sara foi abrir.

No dia seguinte, Sara acordou sem dor de cabeça. Vestiu uma roupa confortável, e desceu para tomar café da manhã. Quando entrou no restaurante, avistou Brian sentado em uma das mesas. Depois de pensar se veria fazer isso ou não, ela decidiu por se aproximar.

- Oi. Será que posso me sentar? Perguntou ela.

Ele ficou bastante surpreso, mas não se opôs.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas – disse a jovem

- Porque?

- Por ter sido grossa com você, ontem.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei que é um assunto delicado...

- Sim... Mas, você tem razão. Eu estou esperando há muito tempo, por ele.

- Sinto muito – falou Brian.

- Bom, ninguém além de mim tem culpa de ter vivido de ilusões.

- Quando se ama alguém, é normal criar expectativas. Se você não criasse, não seria humana. Mas temos que saber a hora de desmontá-las.

- Bom... Eu nunca tive porque desmontá-las.

Ele apertou um dos olhos, e perguntou, desconfiado:

- E agora você tem?

- Eu não sei. Talvez. Eu estou um pouco confusa.

- Entendo... – falou brian. Se decidir realmente, por desmonta-las, se dar uma nova chance, será um passo muito grande.

- Nem me fale! Talvez não tenha perna suficiente para isso.

- Claro que tem! (foi muito bom ouvir aquilo) Talvez leve um tempo, mas... Se estiver ao lado de uma pessoa legal, compreensiva, vai ficar tudo mais fácil.

Brian abriu um grande sorriso.

- Não te falei que você seria um ótimo psicólogo? Brincou sara, tentando amenizar um pouco a conversa.

- Vou pensar nisso – disse ele com uma piscada de olho.

- "mentiroso" pensou ela.

- Gostaria de comer alguma coisa?

- Sim.

Ele a acompanhou até a mesa e sara se serviu.

Depois de comer, e conversarem mais um pouco, sobre diversos menos intensos, Sara disse que precisava ir procurar Grissom. Não estava disposta a ouvir mais desaforos do seu chefe. Brian acenou com a cabeça concordando.

Sara o encontrou saindo do elevador.

- Oi gris – disse ela.

- Hei.

- Estava esperando você, para começarmos a trabalhar – falou ela.

- Ótimo – disse ele.

A jovem estava contente e grissom não deixou de notar. Para surpresa dela, quis saber o motivo de tudo isso. Sara disse apenas que dormira muito bem na noite passada.

A cara de alegria da moça, e seu sorriso, foram o suficiente para deixá-lo muito contente.

Ao longo do dia, eles ficaram trabalhando numa boa. Ao que tudo indicava, pelo menos para Grissom, eles voltaram a ficar bem de novo. Ela não conseguiria ficar muito tempo brava com ele, e provavelmente já o tinha perdoado.

Porém, a realidade era outra!

No fim de tarde, Brian passou por eles em direção ao jardim. Sara olhou no relógio e reparou que o pôr-do-sol ocorreria em poucos minutos. Aproveitou que Grissom estava um pouco ocupado, conversando com o gerente, e foi até o jardim (mas desta vez avisou)

- Vou ver uma coisa e já volto – disse ela.

Grissom acenou concordando.

Ela então foi até o jardim, e parou ao lado de Brian.

- Incrível a mágica do pôr-do-sol, não é? Disse ela.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-la.

- é como se todos os seus problemas sumissem. Você sente uma calma, uma paz muito grande. – disse ela.

- É verdade – disse ele.

Sara olhou para ele, depois de volta ao hotel, e vendo que grissom não estava por ali, o beijou. Estava querendo fazer isso há um certo tempo.

- Bom, eu tenho que voltar – disse ela.

- que pena. – falou brian. Gostaria de ficar mais tempo com você, aqui.

- Eu também – disse ela

- Isso que está fazendo é muito bom sabia?

- Ah é?

- Se dando uma chance de se abrir, e dando uma chance a mim, para entrar...

- Obra sua.

- Não é não. Você decidiu abraçar a idéia, não te obriguei a nada.

Sara sorriu e em seguida foi atrás de Grissom

- Você é uma pessoa muito especial Sara, não deveria deixar ninguém tratá-la de outra forma – disse ele baixinho.

Trabalharam mais um pouco, e resolveram comer mais cedo. Sara estava elétrica e a fome não demorou a bater. Depois, ela foi para o quarto dela, deixando grissom no restaurante.

Meia hora depois, alguém bateu na porta do quarto dela. Sara levantou-se da cama num pulo, na esperança de ser Brian, mas desta vez se enganou.

- oi Gris! – disse ela, meio decepcionada.

- Será que eu posso entrar?

Ela fez gesto para ele entrar e, depois de fechar a porta, sentou-se na cama.

Grissom ficou em pé, olhando para ela.

Formou-se um silêncio ensurdecedor.

- Olhe – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Pode falar – disse ele.

- Aquele não foi o melhor lugar para falar aquelas coisas... – falou Sara.

- Realmente não foi – interrompeu ele.

- Mas era tudo verdade. (grissom ficou chocado) Meu passeio não atrapalhou em nada o trabalho, porque se fosse realmente importante o interrogatório, você o teria feito sem mim. E depois eu sempre faço o que você quer, mesmo contra a minha vontade, e isso ao meu ver é profissionalismo.

- Você tem toda razão.

Agora foi a vez de sara ficar chocada com a reação.

- Não fui honesto com você.

- Porque?

- Eu só... Fiquei nervoso quando não te achei, e depois...

Sara não estava entendendo a resposta. Olhava para ele com cara de interrogação, e isso dificultou um pouco as coisas para ele.

- "Vamos Grissom, você consegue!" – disse uma voz dentro dele. - Eu posso fazer isso! Disse ele agora em voz alta.

- Gris, do que...

- Por favor, não diga nada – disse se aproximando mais dela.

Grissom respirou fundo, olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela, e a beijou.

Sara estava esperando por aquilo há muito tempo. Lágrimas escorreram pelo canto dos seus olhos durante todo o tempo. Depois de quase três minutos, e ficando sem fôlego, Grissom parou. Sara abriu os olhos, e ficou imóvel, não acreditando no que tinha acontecido.

- Espero que me perdoe, por tê-la tratado daquela forma... Mas eu fique completamente perdido sem você – disse ele.

- Eu não... – agora era Sara que não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu te amo, Sara! – disse ele a beijando novamente. Mas desta vez, foi diferente: sara não se entregou. Ela abaixou a cabeça, e virou as costas para ele.

- O que foi? Perguntou ele, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Isso tudo foi rápido demais.

- Sara, eu demorei seis anos para te dizer.

- Eu sei, mas nesse momento, eu não estava preparada para ouvir isso.

- Como assim?

- Eu preciso pensar.

Sara não conseguiu ficar mais nenhum momento ali, simplesmente saiu, deixando no quarto um Grissom sem entender nada. Ela desceu pelo elevador, e foi até o jardim. O que ela ia fazer: se entregar ao grissom, ou tentar ficar com Brian, que foi sincero desde o começo com ela?

Grissom de um lado a afastava, dizendo que não podia, pois era chefe e ninguém ia aprovar tal relação; e do outro; sempre que precisava, recorria a ela, exaltando a necessidade de estar com ela - Porque ela não faria o que você queria, ela o ama? Ele nunca a viu como mulher, sempre como uma subordinada disposta a fazer tudo. E nunca percebeu, que esse jogo, só a fazia sofrer ainda mais. Que tipo de pessoa que ama, faz algo assim?

Enquanto ela esta disposta a se abrir para todo mundo, e dizer que estão juntos, Grissom não conseguiria. Ela sabia que quando voltassem para Vegas, ele se fecharia, e fingiria que nada aconteceu. Foi assim a vida inteira! É como se ele tivesse vergonha de estar com ela... E não se deve ter vergonha, quando se realmente ama alguém.

Brian era muito diferente de Grissom. Era carinhoso, atencioso, não tinha vergonha de falar o que pensava ou o que sentia, e sempre percebendo o que vinha por trás das suas reações. Grissom nunca agiria assim. Não é da sua natureza ser tão atencioso, quando o assunto não é trabalho.

No quarto, Grissom ficou sentado da cama pensando: não era bem aquela reação que estava esperando. Vendo que o tempo passava e Sara não parecia voltar, ele saiu do quarto, e foi dar uma volta.

Quando chegou próximo a porta do jardim, avistou Sara sentada no banco, com uma cara triste. Ele ficou olhando para ela, por alguns segundos, e depois sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Porque saiu daquele jeito? Perguntou Grissom.

- Eu precisava tomar um ar

- Nunca pensei que você fosse ficar com dúvidas... não me ama mais?

- Amo. Sempre vou amar, mas...

- Eu te amo também Sara. Nós podemos fazer dar certo.

Ela virou o rosto para ele, e uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos dela

- Fazer dar certo, apenas esquecendo o passado? Perguntou ela.

- Sim.

- Não sei mais se isso é possível.

- O que está dizendo?

- Se eu aceitar, você vai contar para todo mundo, quando voltarmos para Vegas? Você vai passar a dar atenção ao que eu sinto?

- Eu sempre soube o que você sentia.

- Sabia que eu te amava. Mas não sabia o quanto doía uma hora achar que você me queria, e na seguinte, não mais. Você dava pistas de que queria, e depois dizia que não.

- Pistas? Que pistas?

- Quando você me chamava nas minhas folgas, pois precisava de ajuda, isso me deixava feliz, significava que você queria estar comigo, que bem lá no fundo, sentia falta. Mas aí, quando eu te encontrava, descobria que na verdade os outros estavam ocupados, e você queria estar com a csi, que sabe fazer o trabalho direito, que dá o sangue para ver um caso resolvido, e não comigo pelo simples fato de te agradar ficar comigo.

- Sinto muito sara, mas eu não percebi. E nunca quis te fornecer pistas nenhumas.

- Você me usava, e nem mesmo se importava com meus sentimentos. Como uma pessoa que ama, age assim?

Grissom não respondeu. Ela tocara num ponto importante.

- Sempre disse que não podia ter nada comigo, porque estávamos em ambiente de trabalho, mas também nunca quis nada, fora dele. Assim fica difícil, Gris. – falou Sara. Eu te chamei para sair, mais de uma vez, mas você disse sempre não. Dizia que os outros iam ficar sabendo, mas a verdade era que você não sabia lidar com o fato de estar comigo, e tinha vergonha de aparecer na frente dos outros csi's depois de ter feito algo assim. (ele abaixou a cabeça) Como eles iriam saber Grissom? Eu não ia contar. Você também não. E a chance deles irem para o mesmo lugar que a gente, não é tão grande quanto você pensa.

Ela o colocara completamente contra a parede, impossibilitando-o de usar qualquer argumento para refutá-la.

- Sinto muito, Gris, mas agora... eu não posso simplesmente esquecer... – falou sara se levantando do banco e entrando no hotel.

Seu coração doía bastante por dizer "não" para o homem que sempre foi sua paixão, mas Sara não queria sofrer o que já tinha sofrido nesses seis anos, e sabia que Grissom não conseguiria mudar seu comportamento, nem mesmo por ela. Brian tinha razão, nem os conhecia, mas tinha razão.

Encontrou com Brian esperando o elevador.

- Você está bem? Perguntou ele reparando na sua cara triste.

- As coisas vão ficar...

Sara voltou para o seu quarto, sem dizer mais nada. Grissom ainda ficou alguns minutos sentado, olhando para o nada.

Sara tinha dito que não podia - O amor da sua vida, desde São Francisco, não agüentou tanta espera. "Quem mandou ser um covarde?" Perguntou ele para si. Ele podia tentar culpar Brian por tê-la afastado dele, mas seria não ver o que ele mesmo tinha criado.

Sara se deixou ser cortejada, porque ele demorou demais. O que fazer agora?

Depois de tanto pensar, e não achar nenhuma resposta que lhe agradasse, Grissom resolveu ir tomar um banho relaxante e se deitar, quem sabe dormia um pouco. Quando chegou no segundo andar, não conseguiu não olhar para o quarto da moça. Ficou parado na frente da porta dela, e num instinto, bateu, mas infelizmente não obteve resposta. Depois de tentar mais três vezes, sem sucesso, ele desistiu.

Sara ouviu todas as batidas na porta, mas não disposta a falar com ninguém, muito menos com Grissom. Passou a maior parte do tempo, olhando pela janela e observando as estrelas. Estava triste, mas por outro lado, por algo motivo, sentia que fizera a coisa mais certa para ela. Esperou demais, desejou demais, e tudo o que conseguiu foi sofrer... Sofres... Às vezes até demais.

A jovem só conseguiu dormir por duas horas. O café da manhã começava a ser servido as sete, e as sete e dez lá estava ela.

- A senhorita está bem? – perguntou o gerente. Esta com um cara pálida...

- Fiquei pensando no caso, quase a noite toda – respondeu ela.

- Deveria ter dormido ao invés disso.

- Acho que tem razão – disse ela com um sorriso.

- Já tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu?

- Ainda preciso do resultado da autopsia que será feita em Vegas... Desculpe.

- Bom, está bem. Suspirou o gerente. Espero que isso não abale tanto assim as coisas por aqui!

- Eu também. Esse lugar é muito bonito.

- Obrigado.

Sara sorriu e entrou no restaurante. Se serviu de pequenos pães de queijo, pequenos croisants e um suco de laranja com acerola, e depois foi sentar numa das mesas que estava iluminadas pelo sol. Não se importou de comer de óculos escuros.

- Brian! Exclamou ela, ao vê-lo indo em direção a mesa com as comidas.

- Oi Sara, tudo bem? Perguntou ele. (a jovem queria se afundar na cadeira, nem tinha percebido que falara alto o suficiente para ele ouvir) - Levantou cedo – comentou ele com um sorriso.

- Pois é. Você também. Não quer sentar?

- Está bem. Só me dê dois minutos, sim?

- Claro – disse ela com um sorriso tímido.

- Prontinho. Estou com um pouco de fome.

- Ah sim, entendo... Tudo bem com você? Perguntou ela.

- Sim.

- Que bom.

Ficou um silêncio na mesa.

- Como está sua pesquisa?

- Indo muito bem. Mais uns dois dias, e já está pronto.

- Que bom. E depois, o que vai fazer?

- Voltando para Vegas vou ter que escrever um grande relatório sobre a pesquisa, para a universidade. Vou aproveitar e escrever mais sobre esse lugar, e quem sabe consigo fazer ser publicado em algum livro, ou até guias de viagem. – respondeu ele.

- Parece ser uma idéia interessante. – disse ela, depois de terminar de mastigar o pão de queijo. (ele sorriu e comeu um pãozinho francês) – Obrigada por não ter perguntado o que aconteceu, ontem a noite. – falou Sara.

- Não precisa agradecer. Você tem o direito de não dizer nada.

- Bom, eu pensei muito sobre o que esta acontecendo e...

- Você fez a sua escolha! Eu entendo isso. – falou brian cabisbaixo.

Pela primeira vez, desde que eles se conheceram, Brian não percebeu que, pela forma sorridente com que Sara falava, queria ficar com ele e não com Grissom. Como ela iria dar um fora em um cara tão simpático, bonito, carinhoso, com um sorriso no rosto?

- Você assumiu que eu escolhi grissom... Falou sara rindo. Não o culpo.

Brian apertou um dos olhos, encarando-a. Sara achou mais graça ainda, da cara que ele fez.

- É verdade que Grissom se declarou para mim ontem, mas eu disse que não podia simplesmente esquecer o passado, e as coisas não estão mais como antes.

- Não estão?! Exclamou Brian.

- Achei que só seria feliz com ele, mas depois de muito pensar, conhecer um certo rapaz, ouvir algumas verdade, eu não posso mais fechar os olhos. Como uma certa pessoa me disse, eu devo me dar uma chance.

Brian sorriu contente.

- Agora, espero que a pessoa que disse isso esteja disposta a continuar, em Vegas.

- Bom, acho que o rapaz não vai se opor a isso. – disse ele piscando. – O caso está no fim?

- O corpo chegou ontem no final da tarde, no laboratório, então deve demorar.

- Entendo. Já tem algum suspeito sobre o caso? Perguntou ele.

- Bom...

- Ok, não precisa responder. Você provavelmente não pode responder a isso.

- Não se preocupe... – falou ela. Você não foi!

Brian achou muito legal a brincadeira.

- Na verdade, acredito que foi um acidente – continuou ela. A intenção nunca foi matá-lo, mas ele discutiu com outra pessoa naquela noite e numa "briga de mão", ele levou a pior.

- Escorregou e deu com a cabeça na borda da piscina.

- Sim.

- Coitada da pessoa que "acidentalmente" fez isso.

- Com certeza.

- E você estava achando isso desde o começo?

- Achando o que? Perguntou grissom ao se aproximar dos dois.

- Oi grissom – respondeu Sara, ao vê-lo imóvel ao seu lado. Não o vira se aproximar. Na verdade nem Brian viu. - Não era nada – respondeu ela.

- podemos conversar? – disse Grissom.

- Sim.

Brian ia se levantar, mas Sara esticou o braço como quem dizia "não". Os dois olharam para ela surpresos.

- Ele ainda não terminou de comer, Gris. - disse ela se levantando. Vamos conversar em outro lugar. Até mais, Brian.

Os dois csi's então se afastaram.

- Você está apaixonada por ele? Perguntou grissom.

- Somos amigos – respondeu ela.

O policial havia acabado de chegar no hotel, e veio em direção a eles.

- Vocês chamaram? Disse ele.

- Sim. Descobrimos quem foi - respondeu grissom.

- Está bem. Então, vamos lá.

Sara não estava entendendo.

- Nick ligou agora de manhã – falou grissom. Apesar do cloro, na água da piscina, eles conseguiram descobrir algumas impressões digitais.

- a senhorita Smith. Falou Sara já certa da resposta. Grissom acenou concordando.

Os quatro (os csi's, o policial e o gerente) foram até o quarto da jovem e bateram na porta. A jovem abriu.

- Senhorita Smith... Você está presa, pelo assassinato do senhor Arthur Hofman. – falou o policial, pegando no braço, e algemando nas costas – Tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio, tudo o que dizer pode e será usado na corte. Tem o direito a um advogado, caso não tenha um, o estado fornecerá um para você.

A jovem abaixou a cabeça e não disse nada. Quando o policial e a senhorita Smith se afastaram, Grissom virou-se para sara e disse:

- Ninguém vai acreditar que ela queria matá-lo.

- Verdade. Falou Sara.

- Esse caso deveria ter sido solucionado muito antes! Exclamou grissom. Porque assim, nada disso teria acontecido!

Ele foi andando para o elevador cabisbaixo.

A jovem pegou o elevador depois de Grissom. Agora que o caso estava acabado, eles voltariam para Vegas.

Estavam com as coisas prontas em uma hora.

- Mas já vão? Questionou o gerente não gostando.

- Sim – respondeu Grissom.

- Por favor, fiquem para o almoço.

- Não podemos – falou Grissom.

- É uma forma de agradecimento.

- Sara – chamou Brian, por trás.

Sara deixou grissom e foi falar com ele.

- Você já esta indo? Perguntou o rapaz.

- Sim. Eu preciso.

- Que pena. Se precisar de alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa... Telefone-me – disse Brian entregando um cartão a ela. "Brian Ocean – Professor e Pesquisador da Universidade de Nevada. EUA telefone xxxx".

- Obrigada. Eu ia mesmo te pedir isso – disse ela sorrindo.

- Antes de ir, me responde uma coisa... Ele sabe não é? Quer dizer, Grissom...

- Sim, ele sabe.

- E você está bem com isso?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Grissom gritou por ela.

- tenho que ir... – disse ela. Nós falamos em Vegas.

- Espero que sim – respondeu ele dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Obrigada rapazes, por tudo! – disse ela olhando para o gerente e para brian.

Os dois foram até o carro de Grissom, e voltaram para Vegas.

Durante todo o caminho, nenhum deles disse uma só palavra. Grissom queria esquecer os dias que passara em Page, mas Sara estava pensando que se o caso tivesse sido solucionado antes, ela não teria tido bons momentos com Brian e provavelmente nunca teria parado para pensar realmente sobre eles.

Grissom fez questão que seu táxi a deixasse, na porta do seu prédio. Durante o trajeto ele foi distante e lacônico. Ela ainda pensou em convidá-lo a subir, para um café, ou outra bebida qualquer, mas achou melhor não.

Ao descer do táxi, olhou para o chão e disse:

-Tchau, Grissom! Nos vemos no laboratório. Obrigada, pela carona!

Ele grunhiu qualquer coisa, e mal se mexeu, não dando qualquer indício de querer saltar. Sara acompanhou o carro com os olhos, até ele dobrar a esquina.

Sabia o quanto tudo aquilo havia magoado Grissom, mas após muito tempo, ela abrira seu coração... E talvez isso tenha sido para melhor.

No táxi já Grissom começou a sentir as pontadas de terrível enxaqueca. Não lhe bastava a cabeça doída pelos últimos acontecimentos, mais essa, agora!

Quando chegou em casa, foi imediatamente, ao banheiro, tomar dois comprimidos, para ver se conseguia acabar com aquela dor miserável! Esticou-se no sofá, sem abrir as cortinas. A luminosidade só pioraria as coisas.

Aquela, não era hora pra pensar; mas ele não conseguiu. Estava vivendo o seu pior pesadelo: ser abandonado pela mulher que amava. E ao que tudo indicava, não teria volta. Não dessa vez.

Ir para o laboratório nos dias que se seguiram não foi fácil. Sara parecia mais leve, conversava numa boa com todo o pessoal e ainda tratando de forma normal. Grissom queria vê-la feliz, mas será que suportaria ficar ao lado dela, e não a tê-la em seus braços?

Naquele final de expediente, Grissom foi até a sua sala, e abriu uma gaveta que ficava ao lado. Tirou uma carta, que chegara a um certo tempo, mas ele não havia jogado fora.

_Caro Sr. Gil Grissom:_

_Tendo agora uma vaga em aberto, na cadeira de Entomologia em Chicago, nossa universidade sentir-se-ia muito honrada se o senhor aceitasse preenchê-la. O seu conhecimento e sua experiência seriam de grande valor para todos nós: alunos e professores._

_Atenciosamente_

_Reitor John C. Wilson_

Grissom colocou a carta sobre a mesa, e pegou uma folha em branco. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia, agora ao menos, aceitar tal convite.

Três dias depois, antes do expediente começar, Grissom recebeu a resposta da Universidade, que tanto estivera esperando.

Assim que leu o conteúdo da carta, achou muito bom, pois era uma nova oportunidade, e talvez ele gostasse. Agora que Sara já não estava mais tão ligado a ele, e ele não conseguia ficar mais de dez minutos ao lado dela, se sentindo triste, era a melhor coisa que ele podia fazer.

Mas para isso, tinha que contar aos demais, que com certeza ficariam boquiabertos e nem um pouco contentes com a noticia. Não era dado a sentimentalismo, nem a dizer adeus. Não estava preparado para enfrentar o olhar inquiridor de Catherine, sempre escarafunchando, no fundo de sua alma. Nem ao olhar choroso e curioso de Nick. E o pior de tudo, não saberia enfrentar o olhar espantado e cheio de perguntas de Sara.

Pensou um pouco como fazer isso. A melhor maneira que encontrou, foi se despedir através de uma carta.

Depois de preencher o formulário de demissão e colocá-lo na mesa de Ecklie, que foi fácil e rápido, Grissom sentou-se em sua mesa, com um papel e uma caneta na mão, e começou a rabiscar a tal carta, que não foi nada fácil e muito menos rápida.

Grissom não era muito bom com as palavras, nem com despedidas. Coisa que era atestada, pelas inúmeras bolinhas de papel, que recheavam seu cesto. Tentativas frustradas de sair uma carta que prestasse. Ele ainda estava muito magoado e não queria de modo algum, que isso transparecesse, na carta.

Depois de muito tempo, se viu satisfeito com o que escreveu:

_A minha equipe_

_Foi verdadeiramente bom trabalhar com vocês. São excelentes como pessoas e profissionais. Sinto-me orgulhoso de todos!_

_Minha amiga Catherine, que sempre ficou ao meu lado, obrigado pelo apoio!_

_Ao Nick, que sempre considerei como um filho, obrigado pelas brincadeiras! Mesmo quando eu reclamava, no fundo gostava._

_Warrick, com o tempo você foi ganhando meu respeito. É quem mais se parece comigo. A essa altura, não sei se isso é um cumprimento ou o contrário. Obrigado pela sua dedicação!_

_O Greg me surpreendeu: tornou-se um profissional de primeira! Obrigado por ter insistido!_

_Ao amigo Brass, cuja amizade e lealdade, sempre me foram de grande valia, obrigado por me aturar!_

_Doc, que sempre me ensinou tanto, obrigado por compartilhar de seu conhecimento comigo!_

_E Sara, que largou tudo, para vir a Vegas, atendendo meu chamado. Confesso que ficaria perdido, muitas vezes, sem você por perto. Obrigado, pela ajuda!_

_Despeço-me de todos agora, pois irei lecionar na Universidade de Chicago. Não foi, como pode parecer a alguns uma decisão afoita e impensada, que não sou homem disso! Estou pensando no assunto há já um tempo e, acabei aceitando._

_Tentem não se aborrecer comigo por causa disso e tenham paciência, com seu novo supervisor, que se o Eckie tiver um pouco de cabeça, promoverá a Cath, ao meu lugar._

_Vocês sabem que o meu forte não é ser prolixo. Então, só me resta dizer adeus e se cuidem!_

_Gil Grissom_

Leu em voz alta e gostaria de falar mais coisas, especialmente, para Sara, gostaria de escrever muito mais. mas achou que era um sentimentalismo que não combinava com ele.

Talvez lhe mandasse uma carta de Chicago. No momento, sentia-se muito machucado, para ser coerente. Deu um longo suspiro, e em seguida colocou a carta num envelope e a deixou na sala de descanso. Os csi's estavam cuidando de um caso fora do laboratório - um corpo na piscina em um hotel cassino – então aproveitou para fazer naquela hora. Depois de dar uma boa olhada em tudo, foi até o elevador. Era estranho sair e saber que não ia voltar mais. Nunca mais.

- Foi maravilhoso... Enquanto durou! Suspirou ele.

Os CSI's voltaram em poucas horas e, no laboratório, dispersaram-se como formigas, cada um com seu trabalho a fazer.

Warrick achava que o sujeito havia se matado, em outro lugar e alguém, por um motivo ainda desconhecido, o jogou na piscina do hotel.

Como estivessem em muitos, quando o dia clareou, eles já tinham quase todo quadro pronto. Só faltava o interrogatório de Brass para concluir o caso.

O palpite de Warrick estava quase certo. O morto era um cantor decadente e viciado, que estava cantando no momento, no hotel-cassino. Certo de que conseguiria, erguer sua carreira, ficou muito deprimido, ao perceber que não conseguiria. Daí, a ser vítima se overdose, foi um pulo. A mulher e seu agente, querendo salvaguardar sua imagem, acharam melhor que pensassem que se tratava de afogamento!

Catherine foi quem acabou de processar suas evidências mais cedo e indo para a sala de descanso achou o envelope, e reconheceu a letra de Grissom.

Os outros foram chegando e, quando todos se encontravam ali, anunciou a descoberta. Warrick, sempre prático, sugeriu que já que Cath, encontrara a carta, que ela lesse para todos.

Cath, ainda se fez de rogada, mas devido à insistência dos colegas, acabou lendo. Ao fim da leitura, cada um externou sua idéia.

Uma lágrima, que teimava em não cair, brilhava no olho direito de Cath; se por um lado, sentia-se triste pela perda do amigo, por outro, se entusiasmava com a possibilidade de ser promovida!

Nick, pra não negar sua fama chorava e repetia baixinho, como quem recita:

- Não é justo Grissom ir embora, sem se despedir da gente!

Warrick por fora, adotava sua postura de "não estou nem aí", mas por dentro, se ressentia da ausência do chefe, a quem estimava de verdade!

Greg quis bancar o engraçadinho, para alegar um pouco o ambiente, porém ninguém riu. Ninguém estava com humor pra isso. E, todos se lembraram das tiradas espirituosas do Grissom.

Sara ficou parada no lugar, entre surpresa e brava. Surpresa, por ele não ter dito nada e brava, pois achava que merecia mais, do que aquelas poucas palavras dirigidas a ela. Tudo bem, que Grissom era lacônico, mas isso já era ridículo! Saiu do laboratório, confusa e perambulou com seu carro pela cidade recém-acordada, e quando percebeu, e no fim, se viu tocando a campainha de Brian.

Ele abriu a porta, estranhando bastante a hora. Sara olhou para ele, sem dizer nada, mas seu rosto mostrava sinais claros de que ela não estava muito bem. Brian a abraçou, e também sem dizer nada, fez gesto para ela entrar. Ela abriu um leve sorriso, e entrou de cabeça baixa.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio, por alguns segundos, até que Sara finalmente falou:

- Sinto muito aparecer essa hora, mas eu...

- Não tem problema. Porque não senta?

- Obrigada. (Brian sentou do lado dela) Eu não queria ficar sozinha. Não agora - disse ela, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Está tudo bem, Sara... Fico feliz que tenha vindo – falou ele, acariciando seus cabelos. Gostaria de me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Ele desistiu de tudo por minha causa. Não queria que ele fizesse isso.

- Não tem porque se sentir culpada, Sara. Grissom fez uma escolha, a melhor possível, para ele e para você.

- Como assim? Perguntou ela levantando a cabeça e olhando para ele.

- Ele quer que você fique livre, para viver a vida e ser feliz. Ele sabe que ficando ao seu lado, não vai conseguir isso.

- Mas ele sempre amou trabalhar naquele lugar! Se tem alguém que deveria sair de lá, sou eu.

- Você está disposta a deixar o laboratório?

- Não quero ir embora, mas...

- Não é fácil viver ao lado da pessoa que você ama, mas não te ama, não é verdade?

- Sim, mas...

- Então, ele viu que você quer seguir em frente, e ele vai ter que fazer o mesmo. – falou Brian - Para mim, a decisão dele, não poderia ter sido mais sábia.

Sara abaixou a cabeça, tristonha. Brian não pode fingir, o fascínio pelo jeito dela... tão meiga... Com um dedo, ele levantou o queixo de Sara, para que ela olhasse nos olhos dele:

- Não é sua culpa! – disse ele.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela, e conforme ele ia deslizando seus dedos suavemente, Sara ia mexendo o rosto lentamente, com seus olhos fechados, querendo aproveitar cada segundo.

Desde que Brian voltou para Vegas, os dois tinham se visto duas vezes: uma para almoçar juntos, e a outra num jantar, na casa dele. Era uma comida simples, um spaguetti, mas foi delicioso. Ele sabia como agradar e ao mesmo tempo não forçar as coisas.

Sara procurou o rosto dele com as mãos e o beijou: um beijo lento e apaixonado. Ela não estava arrependida de estar com ele, pelo contrário, não demoraria muito para se entregar a ele por completo. Ele sempre sabia como agrada-la. Mesmo nos momentos em que ela achava que isso não seria possível.


End file.
